war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dualag
|} Dualag is a giant two-headed cyclops and a new monsters that appears in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Dualag is a huge cyclops with two heads, his skin is beige, with a light shading on the inside of his arms and torso; Each head has one eye of each color, the eye of the right head is blue and the eye of the left head is orange, each head has two gray horns, pointed ears and several sharp teeth protruding from its jaw. It has two gray spikes on each shoulder, three on each arm, four sharp claws on the hands and three on each foot and wears a brown loincloth. History Mutant Invasion An ancient, two-headed monster from the days of swords and sorcerery. Legend says he entered our world through a mystic portal and attempted to wage war on all mankind, but was imprisoned by the spell of a powerful wizard. Scientific authorities have their doubts, but recent research suggests he is as old and aggressive as the tales tell... Epilogue Bellowing to the infinite stars above, Dualag reigned supreme. He had conquered the peoples of thealternate realm, and now two feeble realities trembled at his feet. He would rule them with an iron fist for thousands of years, enslaving all humanity and forcing them to wage wars on other dimensions inhis name. Countless more worlds would fall to their might, expanding his empire across space and time. Gameplay Dualag has a speed and defense above average, and has strong melee attacks but the speed of his melee attacks are slow. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Dualag hits the ground hard with his right fist. * '''Lower light attack: '''Dualag hits the ground hard with his left fist. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Dualag squeezes his opponent's head with his two punches. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Dualag sends his opponent through the air of a belly bump. Range attack Dualag casts bolts of lightning from his hand. More powerful than most basic ranged attacks, but has a very low rate of fire. Special attacks Dualag has the ability to temporarily invoke a powerful elemental club for better hit his enemies. It does not have a special attack at close range like other monsters, but has two club variants. Both clubs increase the reach and attack power of Dualag and can't be throw or destroyed. When he has a club in one hand, he can still take one-hand objects with his free hand, this allows him to wield two melee weapons at once, which makes him a serious threat in melee combat. If have enough energy, can also summon both clubs at the same time, although this means that can't pick up regular items until it expires. * '''Short-ranged special - Ice club: '''Dualag summon a ice club from his right hand, this club causes heavy elemental ice damage and slows down the movement speed of the opponent that hits. * '''Long-ranged special - Fire club: Dualag summons a burning club of his left hand, this club causes heavy elemental fire damage and when hits a opponent will be set ablaze. Grab Dualag takes his opponent with both hands, attacks him by squeeze as accordion, and to throw it through the air gives it a kick. Strategy * Dualag has small resistances to heat, cold, and electricity, taking slightly reduced damage from being shocked, frozen, and set on fire. * Environmental hazards involving toxic or radioactive material (like the reactor leak at Atomic Island) do increased damage to Dualag, as he is apparently not radioactive in origin. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Dualag hits each head several times and then extends his hands while releasing a war cry Victory # Dualag takes out his two clubs, maneuvers with them like cowboy pistols and guards them back. # Dualag puts his hands together, shakes them up as congratulations and begins to thank the audience. # Each head of Dualag looks at the other and begins to congratulate each other. Defeat # Dualag begins to stagger, seeming to fall on the right, then back and seems to fall to the left, and finally falls to the ground on his back. # (Upside up) While lying on the ground, Dualag's right head rests with his right arm, tries to awaken the left head, but eventually ends up falling dead. # (Upside down) While lying on the ground, Dualag's left head rests with his left arm, tries to awaken the right head, but eventually ends up falling dead. Skins # Default (Beige cyclops) - Groans from King K Rool from Donkey Kong 64 but to growls at the same time. # Lamp prisoneer (Blue djinn): Free # God of thunder (Red oni) - Spiked metal clubs, one inblaze and the other expelling a white mist. # Bloody stitch (Green frankenstein-monster) - Bone clubs, one inblaze and the other expelling a white mist. # Jawtrap (Purple demogorgon)- growls from Springtrap from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''but two growls at the same time and Bone clubs, one inblaze and the other expelling a white mist.